


Un tritone per 'marito'

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Hai tutto di me [35]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Tony e Steve si sono sposati, ma quest'ultimo ha un segreto che Tony cerca di tenere nascosto.[Mermaid!Au, Ooc].





	1. Chapter 1

Cap.1 ‘La moglie’ di Tony Stark

  


“È stata veramente un convegno complicato, non trovi anche tu?” chiese Banner. Era intento a sorseggiare una tazza di the.

Tony scrollò le spalle, stava bevendo un drink con due olive all’interno.

“ _Mnh_ , niente di che. Strange non è male da ascoltare…” disse.

Bruce si massaggiò la fronte.

< Come fa a trovare tutto così assurdamente lineare e facile anche se segue sempre i convegni da ubriaco fradicio? > si domandò.

“Io non capisco perché perdi tempo con cose sul cervello…” borbottò Rhodey.

“Neurochirurgia applicata” lo corresse Banner.

“Quello!” si lamentò Rhodey.

Steve era intento a smontare una tenda al suo fianco.

“Beh, invece di costruire armi” brontolò Rhodey. Mosse di scatto il proprio bicchiere d’acqua e il contenuto schizzò.

Tony sgranò gli occhi, scattò e si sfilò la maglietta, l’allungò e fece in modo che il liquido la colpisse in pieno.

“Non faccio più armi” disse. Il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato e i suoi occhi, dalle iridi nocciola, erano liquidi.

“L’esercito dovrebbe lasciarlo in pace” ringhiò Steve. Si allontanò camminando all’indietro e, stringendo a sé le tende.

< Meglio allontanarmi, non credo Tony voglia che sbrani dei suoi amici > pensò.

Rhodey si grattò la testa.

“Si può sapere che combini?!” brontolò. Raggiuse un tavolinetto e sbatté il bicchiere sul tavolo.

Banner corrugò la fronte e si grattò il mento.

“Tony, ci sorprende sempre la velocità con cui ti sei sposato. Mi diresti di nuovo come lo hai conosciuto?” chiese.

Steve uscì dalla stanza.

“Se non ricordo male, lo chiami Capitano, ma non mi hai detto di che esercito ha fatto parte. Di sicuro non è dell’aeronautica, o lo conoscerei” disse Rhodey.

< Anche se sicuramente Stark conosce l’esercito molto meglio di me > pensò.

Tony adagiò la propria maglietta sul divano e scosse le spalle abbronzate.

“Perché a quanto pare non esistono altri eserciti oltre quello americano” disse ironico.

  


_Tony si sdraiò sul divano, sbuffò un paio di volte, e sbadigliò._

“ _Niente in tv, niente alieni o terroristi. J., che ne dici di organizzare una bella festa? Per una volta che siamo soli in casa, donne ed alcool non dovrebbero mancare” disse, spegnendo la televisione._

“ _Non credo che la signorina Potts approverebbe” rispose l’A.I._

“ _Non avrei dovuto programmarti così noioso” si lamentò Tony._

“ _Signore, rilevato uno sconosciuto nella spiaggia privata” disse J._

“ _Finalmente un po’ di azione. Immagine sugli schermi” ordinò._

_Su uno schermo olografico comparve l’immagine di un tritone, esanime sulla battigia. Corti capelli biondi e coda azzurro chiaro._

“ _Andiamo a fare amicizia, sembra averne bisogno” disse Tony._

  


Tony ghignò, appoggiò sul tavolo il proprio bicchiere vuoto e si sdraiò sul divano. Accavallò le gambe e mise una mano sul fianco, piegò di lato il capo facendo ondeggiare i capelli castano scuro.

“Perché non è americano?” chiese Banner.

“Non ho mai detto questo. Steven Rogers mi sembra un nome abbastanza americano. In ogni caso, l’ho trovato in un museo. Ve l’avevo detto, mi sembra” spiegò Tony.

< Ed è così ‘vecchio’ che potevano direttamente esporlo > rifletté.

Banner finì la propria tazza di the e l’appoggiò sul tavolino insieme agli altri bicchieri.

“Ed era lì come appassionato, studioso o…”. Iniziò a chiedere.

“Artista. Quei quadri sulle pareti li ha dipinti lui” lo interruppe Tony.

Rhodey sgranò gli occhi e socchiuse le labbra.

“Sembravano dei dipinti antichi!”.

Tony socchiuse le labbra e ghignò.

< Non posso certo dirgli di che ‘esercito’ ha fatto parte _CapIscle_ > pensò.

“È in grado di copiare qualsiasi stile, dai più antichi ai più moderni; ma devo dire che le sue produzioni ‘personali’ preferisco tenerle solo per me. Anche se non temere, ho tutta l’intenzione di fare una mostra con i suoi lavori migliori” rispose Tony.

Banner assottigliò gli occhi.

“Beh, spero che c’inviterai. Sono convinto che Betty vorrebbe poterli vedere” disse.

< Anche se forse dovrei tenerli lontani. Il padre di Betty si è convinto che Steve sia una strana creatura appartenente a un altro mondo e vorrebbe usarlo come armi, mentre lei spera di scoprire una nuova specie attraverso di lui per diventare famosa. Se solo Tony non fosse così vago, potrei dimostrargli che la loro teoria è assurda. Non esistono cose come ‘il popolo del mare’, non è un film questo > pensò.


	2. Cap.2 Il segreto di Steve

Cap.2 Il segreto di Steve

 

Steve dimenò la coda azzurra da pesce, sbattendola sul bordo della vasca da bagno. Gettò indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare le ciocche bionde gocciolanti, alcune gli aderirono al viso pallido.

“Cosa stai facendo?” domandò Tony. Steve era intento a incidere il nome di Stark su una saponetta rosa con le unghie aguzze.

“Mi dispiace di farti vivere nell’angoscia di non far scoprire la mia vera natura” gemette Steve. Le sue orecchie aguzze, dalle branchie frastagliate, tremavano, lì la pelle era verde-acqua.

Tony gli posò un bacio sulla fronte.

“Lo trovo divertente, non farti tutti questi problemi” lo rassicurò. Gli posò le mani abbronzate e bollenti sulla spalla umida, accarezzandogliela fino a dove c’era un po’ di schiuma.

Steve arrossì e socchiuse le labbra piene e rosee.

“Dici che la mostra è andata bene? Quel gruppo di critici mi ha fatto molto più paura di tutti gli avversari che ho affrontato nella mia vita” mormorò.

Tony iniziò a massaggiargli la schiena muscolosa, Steve si fece sfuggire un gemito di piacere e la sua pinna fremette, facendo cadere dell’acqua dalla vasca.

< Sono riuscito a ingannare Ross con una facilità estrema e quando Betty ha cercato di far finire dell’acqua su Steve, ho fatto in modo che prendesse in pieno Banner. Lo ha umiliato così tanto in pubblico, che non credo rimarranno fidanzati ancora a lungo.

Mi preoccupano di più le giornate di pioggia e il fatto che potrei dirlo in un’intervista in mondo visione > rifletté.

“’Mia moglie’ è il più grande artista del mondo perché a me come musa e come soggetto d’ispirazione” disse con voce calda.

Steve gli prese delicatamente il viso tra le mani.

“Adoro te e la tua bellezza. Hai ragione, non potrei avere un modello migliore di te” disse con voce roca.

Tony lo baciò con foga, intrecciando la sua lingua con quella dell’altro, Steve si stese completamente e ricambiò il bacio, lasciando sfuggire dei gemiti di piacere.

Tony gli passò la mano sulla coda del tritone, sentendo le scaglie bagnate sotto i polpastrelli.

“Riesci a vedere in me, qualcosa che nemmeno io vedo, Cap” mormorò. S’infilò nella vasca nonostante i vestiti e si slacciò i pantaloni, si mise a gattoni sopra il sirenetto all’altezza dei suoi fianchi. Con una mano gli accarezzò il petto, mentre con l’altra giocherellò con la ciocca biondo cenere al centro della sua fronte.

“Non dovresti, però, pulire casa. Ho dei robot per quello e sono convinto che la mia segretaria abbia anche adibito delle persone di servizio. Sei la persona che ho sposato, non la mia cameriera” disse.

Steve si mordicchiò il labbro.

“Mi lasciano tutti i ninnoli spostati e poi gli sfuggono un sacco di micro-macchie. Inoltre puliscono sommariamente il parquet con la scopa elettrica…” si lamentò.

“Il mio ‘pesce’ preistorico maniaco compulsivo” disse Tony con voce seducente.

Steve avvertì un brivido di piacere percorrergli la spina dorsale e rabbrividì sotto di lui.

“Mi chiedo come tu faccia a venire a letto con me, siamo di due specie diverse” borbottò.

< Gli devo tutto. Mi ha salvato e mi ha dato la vita che ho sempre sognato > pensò.

“Dopo essermi fatto tredici gemelle in una volta sola, questo è niente” ribatté Tony, scrollando le spalle.

 

 


End file.
